


Welcome to Despair Land!

by DarkPunxysaur



Series: The Fight Against Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Hope vs Despair, The Characters are going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPunxysaur/pseuds/DarkPunxysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshi Okada is the new Super High Good Luck heading to Hope Peak Academy ready to share his hope to the world. However the moment he stepped into the school, Despair struck hard. Now he and 15 other students are trapped at a despairing theme park. They could either remain there for the rest their lives, or kill each other to escape. Is hope truly stronger then despair? Or will despair finally win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Despair Land!

I don't know if I would thank Lady Luck or not but I has been known to be one of the luckiest people in the world. Whenever a drawing happened with me involve in it, I always won. People were thinking I was rigging them but I was just an average guy. People at my school knew how lucky I was, and I knew they were only using me to win prizes then cast me aside.

 

However, one day, while I was on my computer, I got an e-mail stating that I won a lottery four time in a row. I didn't even enter the lottery but they say that they use every high school students to give them a chance. The prize was amazing to witness as well since it was acceptance into Hope's Peak Academy. That was one of the biggest school in Japan and it's known worldwide. Anyone who entered this school would come out successful, not to mention that the other students are like prodigies to their field.

 

I felt like it was a blessing that I can go to this school because maybe I can finally find some true friends who won't uses me purely for my good luck. The sad part of it would mean leaving my family behind but when I told them about the school, they wanted me to go to the school in the end. They said it was an opportunity of a lifetime, I may not get another chance.

 

I replied to the e-mail accepting the entrance to Hope's Peak. A few minutes later, another e-mail from the headmaster came back quickly. It was odd but I read it anyway. According to the headmaster, every student in the school is giving a title to identify themselves and the other. It was a Super High School Level title. It sounded a little cliche but it would help me identify anyone I needed help from.

 

I was even given a title to go by to. My name is Toshi Okada, and I was now known as the Super High School Level Good Luck.

 

 

To be this lucky to be in a school like this. I actually thought I would be super successful in the end. It gave something to look out into the world. It gave me hope.

 

I was the last person to be accepted into my class. So, I got to look through the list to see who would be my classmates would end up being. Every class is to have at least a total of fifteen students with special titles and the sixteenth being the level I was given. Each class would take all of their classes together, eat at the cafeteria together, and sleep in the same part of the school. So these fifteen people were my shot at a new friend.

 

Most of the names I saw on the list were really famous people, it made me scared that I wasn't going to be at par with them. There was a hypnotist, an archaeologist, a wrestler, and many more. Was I going to stick out like a sore thumb? I surely hope not.

 

Soon it was time to go to my new home for the school year. I said goodbye to my mom and dad and left with my suitcase and backpack. I didn't really pack a lot of clothes as I don't wear much. A light green shirt with a dark blue jacket, and some black pants and some sneakers. Pretty average if you ask me. I was now on the train heading to my location.

 

When I finally arrived, I didn't see anyone else outside so I checked my watch. It was only seven fifty. We were to meet each other in the gym in ten minutes. I didn't want to end up being late to set us off with a bad example, so I rushed in with my suitcase and backpack.

 

I was running to the doors with hope in my heart, hoping that I would finally find true friends to hang with and that the school year would be a great one.

 

However, the moment I stepped through those doors. Despair was waiting just around the corner.

 

I awoke to a pitch black hallway looking confused here. Where was I? Wasn't I going to Hope's Peak? I was looking around only to find one door that was simply in front of me. Guess that's the only way I can go.

 

I walked up to the door and opened it. A bright white light blinded me as I stepped in. The door behind me shutted on it own so I turned to open it.

 

"It won't open, we already tried that." A voice says behind me. I turned around to see who said that and was shocked at my sight.

  
In front of me was a classroom. And in that classroom were fifteen other teens. They were my classmates.


End file.
